


shades of red

by antithesis (fluxwire)



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluxwire/pseuds/antithesis
Summary: Kim Jiho's bad at drawing but at least she's good at identifying shades of red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> scrapped scene from [ plus one, plus two. ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9107113)

Mihyun drags the paintbrush across the cartolina with careful precision. Her lower back is starting to hurt from working on the floor, but it’s nowhere near the level of uncomfortable Jiho’s stare is making her feel. Her fingers twitch and a drop of paint drips on the paper. She closes her eyes and sighs.

“Stop staring and help me out instead. This is your project, remember?” Mihyun says as she dips her paintbrush into the dirty cup, stirring murky water frustratingly.

“Weren't you the one who asked me to let you help?” Jiho pouts, trying to look innocent with wide eyes and puffed up cheeks.

“I said I’d help out not do the whole thing!”

“You told me to stay out of your business until you were done though.”

Mihyun mentally curses herself. She came home to find Jiho sprawled on the floor, sketching what seemed to be a person onto the cartolina, and Jiho had just been so bad at drawing that she couldn't bear the thought of Jiho drawing again. “At least give me a massage. My back’s starting to hurt here,” she resigns with a sigh.

Jiho bounces off her seat almost immediately, grinning widely in a way that scares the shit out of Mihyun, so she flinches when Jiho sits behind her and places her hands on Mihyun’s shoulder.

Jiho keeps the contact light, barely applying any pressure and Mihyun can feel her ghosting across the skin of her shoulders even through the fabric of her shirt. Mihyun sucks in a breath as she paints a fluid stroke of red and a shiver runs down her spine. She’s ticklish, but Jiho isn’t supposed to know that.

Then, the touch grows firm - Jiho’s fingers kneading into flesh hard enough to make Mihyun let go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding. Jiho works slow, enough to make Mihyun feel each wave of pressure seep into her muscles as Jiho works her way from Mihyun’s shoulders down to her back. Thumbs pressing along the dip of flesh around her spine, other fingers pressing circles onto Mihyun’s sides making her whine.

“Why?” Jiho asks, as she repeats the motion, slow and deliberate. Mihyun swears she can hear her grin, so she puts the paintbrush down and looks over her shoulder. Jiho’s immediately there when she turns and Mihyun immediately regrets her choice as she squirms under Jiho’s gaze. It cuts, makes her feel exposed - almost like she's a specimen under a microscope.

She feels Jiho swipe a finger against her cheek rather than seeing it, far too busy feeling paralyzed by Jiho’s gaze to notice it before it’s done. The wetness on her cheek startles her and she brings her hand up to touch it in panic, mistakenly smearing the red paint across her face.

“Your cheek’s all red now,” Jiho says, patting Mihyun’s unstained cheek.

“Whose fault is that?” Mihyun pouts at the stain on her palm and looks up at Jiho who’s grinning from ear to ear even as Mihyun drags her strained palm down the side of Jiho’s face, painting her cheek red as well.

“You should at least even out the color,” Jiho says, leaning closer much too quickly for Mihyun to process until Jiho has her lips pressed against Mihyun’s right cheek in a soft peck.

“There. Now your blush is perfect."


End file.
